First Date
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, ChadKarin] What was one to do when one had just NOT been out on a date with one’s big brother’s best friend?


**Title:** First Date

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Chad/Karin

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count:** 856

**Summary/Description: **What was one to do when one had just _not_ been out on a date with one's big brother's best friend?

**Warning/Spoilers:** Rated for Karin's foul mouth. No spoilers.

**A/N:** Takes place in the future. I didn't put a definite fix on their ages… but they're older. If it's _really _**that** important to you… 21-17? I was trying to purge my brain, so excuse the sucktitude. I really do have a sort of soft spot for this pairing, so I hope I didn't completely massacre it. This fic's very… unconventional? ...But, God, it's Chad and Karin. The hell is normal -- or conventional -- about _them_?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, stuff like this would actually happen.

* * *

After a few minutes of standing in silence and feeling begrudgingly awkward, Karin cleared her throat forcefully, shook off the unfamiliar queasiness that was breeding in her stomach, and punched Chad on the arm.

"Thanks. Tonight was good." A pause, in which she twiddled with the hem of the shirt that Yuzu had lent her. It was light blue, had violet flowers embroidered near the pocket, and she wanted to rip it off of her body. She didn't know what the shit she had been thinking, taking her sister's advice on 'proper football-match wear'. The girl had never been to a game in her life. "I… er… enjoyed it."

In return, she got one of Yasutora's heavy silences, suffixed with a slow nod. She wondered idly what the stoic rock of a man was thinking, what hid behind the fringe of rusty locks that framed his eyes. Not that she cared, or anything, but…

The brunette scuffed her toe against the floorboard of her porch, delving her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans, searching out her keys.

"Yeah… so…" She had better get inside quick, before he tried to do something stupid, like kiss her or something. She had the niggling suspicion that he thought this was a date.

The skid of the key sliding into the lock distracted her momentarily, and she was a bit surprised to turn and find him still there, silent and unmoving. She fidgeted, violet-blue eyes rummaging over the floorboards like a skittish colt. What was one to do in goodbye when one had just _not_ been out on a date with one's big brother's best friend?

"Uh… yeah… see you around, then," Karin offered dubiously, as if not sure that that was what she should be saying. It hadn't been a date, but it hadn't been a night out with the guys, either. The girl frowned, annoyed. She wasn't good at this shit.

"Aa," Sado replied. And then, as if it were the easiest, most natural thing in the world, he closed the gap between them with one long stride, folded at the waist, and pressed a brief kiss to her cheek.

Karin's eyes widened almost comically, and she recoiled in the slightest. The _hell_? What was Chad doing? She cut her eyes at him, but he was too close to her to see the glare except in sharp periphery, and the dark brown eyes were closed. The force of Karin's glare strengthened. The idiot _did_ think this was a date, didn't he? …Or… _did_ he? Mulling tetchily over that conundrum, she quite forgot that she had been about to punch him in the jaw, and the glower frizzled out eventually.

Suddenly, he was pulling back, and Karin felt cold. She scowled, and the fact that she had _wanted_ him to stop kissing her fell into oblique inconsequentiality. She gave the boy a venomous look, which per usual, he ignored for the most part.

"Ja," he said, his deep baritone rumbling pleasantly. He turned, and began making his way down the steps, shoes clocking levelly against the ground, like clockwork. Steady and dependable.

"Humph," Karin said, and went back to opening the door, anger simmering down. She'd never understand him. She would probably find herself trying at some point in time – because his solidity and reticence was just fricking _infuriating_ sometimes – but she'd never comprehend him.

She pushed past Isshin, who was trying and failing to pretend that he hadn't had his ear pressed to the door two seconds prior. She spotted Ichigo at the window, peering past the curtains.

"Was that Chad?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah," she answered shortly, making a beeline for the kitchen. She wondered what Yuzu had made for dinner.

Her brother gave a short, bark-like laugh, following her.

"So, what was that? A date?" He snickered.

His sister fixed him with her trademark deadpan look, which served to cover up her scowl. Inside, her mind was spinning with the thoughts that her brother's words had invoked. She really didn't know, or was very much interested in the semantics of this sort of thing. When he had swiped an old wrapper off of her seat at the bleachers before she sat down, could that have been construed as a come-on? When he'd commented that the stars looked nice, had he been trying to be romantic? When he'd compared the star footballer's technique to her own, had he been complimenting her?

And that kiss. What the shit had that been about? A friendly sort of thing? Did it mean he liked her?

She was no good at this crap, really. Chad was Chad, damn it. He wasn't Chad if he wasn't being a little bit weird and stubborn and stupid and tacit. She didn't know what he'd gotten in his head, but once he didn't stop being the guy she knew, what the hell did it matter, anyway?

Karin realised that she hadn't answered Ichigo's question as yet when an impatient cough sounded behind her. She gifted him a bored sort of glower.

"I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe. Shut up. What's there to eat?"

* * *

**A/N: **Something about it still makes me uncomfortable. Karin's not that IC. I dunno; you tell me. Any contribution you have would be nice. 


End file.
